bilbo baggins and thorin! love at first sight!
by hobbitting
Summary: the love story of bilbo and thorin. there are other dwarves too. i suck at summrys, just tell me what you think! xoxoxoxxxoxoxoxox
1. Chapter 1

"BILBO!"thjorin shouted? "When are you coming down for dinner?!"

Bilbo sighed melancholily. How could he tell the other dwarf about him? :( "I will eat it all for my own if you do not hurry up!" thorin sings lesurly.

Bilbo hurried down the trees. "coming!"

"hello" replied thorin."

They ate in silence. Thorin was troubled. "Bilbo if you were in love would you tell a person?"

Bilbos heart racing!

"I do not know?" Bilbo says with a mouth of food in his mouth. "who is you loving? :)"

Later that night….

"DWALING AND BALING!" thorin boomed! "yes?!" they reply.

"YOU ATE ALL THE MUSHROOMS THAT WERE FOR OUR BREAKFAST WE HAVE NO FOOD LEFT YOU ARE SUCH IDIOTS!"

"it was not us?" they say back to thorin, scared in their eyes.

Thorin is kind and pats they're heads. "ok. He says. "I believe you. It was probably my silly cousins killy and filly!" HE ROARS WITH ANGER.

Killy and filly are enjoying tasty mushrooms up a nearby everwood tree.

… in the moring ….

"BILBO BAGGINS.!" Thorin is so mad! "you have ruined breakfast! We are supposed to eat the meat roar!"

"you cannot do that!" Bilbo replys. "that will make you ill!"

"no I have a very healthy system!" says thorin, biting a peace of roar steak. "OH MY GOODNESS" replys Bilbo and eats his cooked ham.

Killy and filly are giggling happily by a rock and thorin has an angry look on his face. "naughty boys" he smiles.

….. later in the morning sometime after breakfast…

"KILLY AND FILLY WHERE ARE THE HORSE?!"?"

The ponys are missing!

"we do not know!" killy mutters, looking. "it is ok we will walk!" Bilbo says so happy to be walking. He grasped his walking stick and thorin looks at him.

"do you want a piggy-back?" he blushes and hides under his beard. "Bilbo smiles."

"ok!"

Thorin puts Bilbo on his back and filly and bolnur laugh heartly. That is so funny! They chant.

But Bilbo is lost in thorins big blue eyes and for a second it looks like they might kiss!1 but then they dont. Thorin looks sadly at the grass. Oh well we had better be off! "COME ON DWARVES!" he screams, waving his arms around to show them they are leaving!

… that night….

Thorin is laying on the floor. So are all the other dwarves and hobbits well just one hobbit Bilbo baggins haha!

"hello Bilbo are you awake?" thorin asks, his eyes shining by the light of the flaming fire of the campfire.

"yes?" says Bilbo back.

"I cannot sleep." Bilbo can see that thorin is sad! :(

"its okay! Would you like me to tell you a story to help you sleep?" asks Bilbo?

"no." says thorin and goes to sleep

….. in the morning ….

WE HAVE ARRIVED IN RIVENDELL! Says garndalf, throwing his staff on the muddy ground and dancing in a circle with happiness!

"YAY!" say the dwarves and Bilbo and thorin picks Bilbo up like that bit in dirty dancing and they smile lovingly at each other!

They meet enrond the elf who shows them to some salad bowls. "yuck!" they say, spitting on the food.

Elrond says (elvish) "harngard doolin singree andern!"

The dwarves have confusion etching into there faces! What is he saying they all mumble?

HE IS SAYING THAT YOU ARE BEING RUDE NOW EAT YOUR TOMATOS. Gandalf shouts with extreme anger!"

Thorin looks annoyed but eats the fruit and leaves sadly. Bilbo pats his back "it is okay!" he smiles jauntly. Elrong keeps speaking in elvish for a while

"harnad wisheen targan poolee shanba fortu balack shufcun smalled farantak ballit camaroony shilba froon!"

"what are you saying?" says dwaling

"I am talking to Garndalf please go not interupting!"

"ok" says the dwarf.

…. Later not in Rivendell anymore…

Bilbo looks at the sleeping thorin. "he looks so cool!" thinks Bilbo.

"ikr!" says Garndalf from bilbos left hand side

"garndalf can you read my mind?!"

YES! Whispers garndalf. "I know you are in love with thorin!"

"WWWWWHAT?"Bilbo screams. The other drawves almost wake up!

"yes I know it is true.!" Garndalf nods, stroking his beard. "I have seen you when you are looking at him"

Bilbo looks very sad :(

"please do not tell thorin oakingsheald!"

"ok but you should tell him very soon"

"TIME TO GET UP" shouts bunder and they all get up to eat breakfast together. Thorin looks at Bilbo and Bilbo IS LOOKING BACK!"

Garndalf smiles so happily with happiness at the two hobbits (well hobbit and dwarf) and bolbo is like "GANRDALF STOP YOU ARE GIVING IT AWAY!"

Garndalf sighs. "hobbits…"

….. in the afternoon

"Bilbo would you like to share my ponie?!" thorin wailed from the front of the troopers.

"I do not see why not!" Bilbo grins, running so fast up to thorin!" he gets on the ponie and thorin is behind him . he is so excited!"

thorin whispers "would you like me to go faster in Bilbos ear

"ok" Bilbo replying.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screams thorin loudly as the pony runs really really really really fast! Bilbo feels like his head is going to fall off

He turns around and kisses thorin on his mouth!

Thorin is so shocked that he accidently makes the ponie fall over!"

"NOOOOOO!" Gandalf raws, running up to there lifeless bodys.

"HOW CAN THIS BE?!"

Dwaling asks "are they OK?!"

"NO…. says garndalf. They are dead."

WHAAATTTT?! CRY THE DRAWFS, ALL GETTING OFF THERE PONYS TO SEE

"haha just joking says garndalf" they are just knocked out we should camp here let us start a campfire.

…later that night….

Ow my head! Says Bilbo angrily, accidently hitting thorin who is next to him. "OUCH!" says thorin rubbing his elbo

"sorry!" Bilbo yells, rubbing thorins elbo

"it is okay. How are you?"

"my head hurts"

Garndalf laughs loudly!" HAHAHAHAHA

Thorin smiles at Bilbo and kisses his chin "you are a very great kisser!"

Bilbo smiles with a lot of happiness and then says "you are not so bad haha"

Garndalf laughed at them and so did all the other dwarves including dwaling and baling but killy and filly were no where to be seen!

"probably off stealing more food!" laughed thorin loudly. Everyone else laughed really loud so birds flew out of trees around.

"can I kiss you again?" thorin asked?

"I would like that" Bilbo said

They kissed happily and garndalf was happy to finally see it.

But deep in the woods so he could see them, a strange face watched on! Who is that?!

TO BE CONTINUED!

DUN DUN DUN!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all your comments [even da mean ones! :(] i took everything you say on bored and i hope this is what you all wanted! :)

"BIBO!" thorin whispered, as they laied by the fire. "are you ok?"

"yep!" Bilbo said, being really nice to his lover! "aww look at you two being very cute!" bombur said, smiling in his beard. "yes I agree it is nice to see love blosoming!" replied filiy.

Bilbo is blushing. He is still quite shy about being with thorin but that is ok! He will come around.

Garndalf looked up. "someone is coming!" he said, throing some pond water onto the fire!

"WHO IS IT!" EVERYONE screamed!

Dun diddly dun diddly dun diddly dun RAGGADAST CAME RUNNING OUT OF THE TREE!

Oh it is just raggadast! Said kiliy happily

"yes hello every one!" he replys

"hi"

"how are you all!"

"we are good thank you how are you!"

"I am good too"

"that is good!"

They talked for a bit and then garndalf said wait a minute what are you doing here?

"raggadast replid "I just came to say hello! There is a nercomanser in the castle!""

"oh NO!" said garndalf in back, putting his arms up

"oh yes!" replys raggadast.

"would you like to stay for some dinner?" says garndalf. "ok."

….. a bit later

"mmm this is tasty dinner"

"yes I cooked it!" smiles thorin oakingsheald. "wow" says raggadast. "yes isnt it tasty!" says kiliy. "yes very" says garndalf. "I would like some more!" says scott. "me too!" says bildo.

…

After raggadast had gone they got on there way. Bilbo thought he saw kiliy looking at thorin. "NOO." He shouted, punching kiliy!

"what I was not doing anything!" KILIy yelled, spitting some blood on the floor (ew I know gross)

Filiy was angry at Bilbo for hitting his cousin! "HOW MEAN OF YOU!"

Thorin laughed. "it is ok Bilbo kiliy is my cousin and he does not like me like that I am yours and only yours my one true love and soul." Bilbo blushed….

THEN SUDDENLY

Out of the trees ran a man in a hood!

"SIMON!" thorin shouted, getting out his axe. "YES IT IS ME THORIN BET YOU WERE NOT EXPECTING ME."

Garndalf growled. "you have been following us?!""

Thorin and simon had a long fight! Then simon said "ok I give up for now but I WILL BE BACK!" he ran off into the trees

"wow what a cool fight!" filiy said

"yes" thorin oakingsheald agreed and they all went on theyre way.

…. That night…..

Bilbo was strocking the ponnys when thorin puts his arms around him. "hi love" he said, carecing his hair. "I am so in love with you!" "I am so in love with you too!"

"yay that is good!"

Bildur suddenly saw a big monster in the trees! OH NO he shouting!

"everyone grab you're swords!" everyone did! They stood waiting…

NO DO NOT IT IS ONLY ME. Said garndalf!

"phew!" everone laufed!

… the next morning…..

WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO" shouted Bilbo to thorin. "I do not know!" thorin replid!"

The stone giants were really big!

"quickly over here!" said bombur!

THEY RAN BUT ALMOST DIED

But then they were ok so they got to a big cave and thorin told everyone to check the back of the cave (I think that is what happened in the film?) and then they went to sleep for a while.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!

READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT! DUNDUNDUN!


End file.
